


Зима тревоги нашей

by NatBarrett



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: осторожно: Почти без вычитки!Кагами Тайга - в принципе, не интересный мне персонаж, заиграл новыми красками в отношениях с Тацуей. Недоценённая пара. Жаль!Heart - Crazy on you





	1. Прошлой ночью во сне я был ивой

**Author's Note:**

> осторожно: Почти без вычитки!  
> Кагами Тайга - в принципе, не интересный мне персонаж, заиграл новыми красками в отношениях с Тацуей. Недоценённая пара. Жаль! 
> 
> Heart - Crazy on you

Метеорологи обещали небольшой дождь к обеду и пасмурную погоду в общем.  
Метеорологи обманули наполовину, думал Тайга. Наполовину же и сказали правду. Были облака; они честно продержались до трёх пополудни, а потом унеслись восточным ветром куда-то в Помону, чтобы взорваться холодными каплями над Сан-Бернардино. Не сказать, чтобы Тайгу сильно обрадовала эта весть: азалии Абры как раз переехали из дома на задний двор, розовея и цветя в майский месяц. Если дождь не пришёл, значит, придётся тащиться поливать их. Высадить-то цветы Абра высадила, а вот поливать их не нашла времени.  
Придя с работы, Тайга нашёл её спящей на неразобранном диване. Рядом, приткнувшись к материному боку, спала Уиллоу, приоткрыв рот. Тайга нащупал соску рядом и засунул его в рот Уиллоу; та благодарно причмокнула губами и шевельнула пальцами в припадке сонного атавизма.  
В ногах Абры лежала Королева Елизавета, положив морду на ступню хозяйки.  
Пришлось задёрнуть шторы; медленно появляющееся солнце грозило перебудить всех в доме. Тайга задумчиво почесал подбородок и на всякий случай проверил холодильник: банка арахисового масла, куриные белые яйца и кусок сыра. Готовить Абра не умела и не любила, в чём Тайга её винить не мог. Он только потянулся к телефону, чтобы заказать себе чего съедобного, как на кухне бесшумно возникла Абра, сладко зевающая и чешущая живот под задравшейся майкой.  
«Ниттайдай», было написано на ней. И число десять.  
— Проснулась всё-таки, — пробормотал он, набирая по памяти номер китайского ресторана.  
— Мои азалии…  
— Полью. Закажи чего-нибудь, на.  
Он всунул ей телефонную трубку и вышел в маленький задний двор.  
Королева Елизавета, такая же сонная, как и Абра, поскрёбывая когтями по паркету, спешила за ним. Тайга рассеянно почесал её за ухом заставив псину радостно замахать отгрызенным в какой-то уличной драке (свои собачьи разборки) хвостом. Прошёлся вниз по шерсти, провёл по холке и вытащил с задней веранды лейку. Азалии встретили его розовыми лепестками и заметно сникшими стеблями. Тайга наблюдал, как некоторые водяные капли сбегали вниз, прямо к земле, а другие задерживались на листьях маленькими водяными сферами. Королева Елизавета нетерпеливо бегала вокруг него, не понимая, почему хозяин вдруг завис на ровном месте.  
Абра сидела за столом и заливала в себя растворимый кофе. Без сахара, понятное дело, горячий, словно удовольствие садомазохиста. Тайга поморщился от одного лишь этого зрелища и уселся на другой стул.  
— Взяла тофу в остром соусе, тилапию и удон.  
— Как я люблю.  
— Как ты любишь. А, чёрт, через час уже моя смена. Пойду собираться.  
Тайга проводил взглядом её спину, смотря, как Абра на ходу стягивает с себя его университетскую майку. На ней не было белья, под лопаткой находилась крупная родинка в форме неровного овала. Тайга знал её тело наизусть, как наизусть знал и саму Абру: в июне будет двенадцать лет, как они познакомились.  
Тайга подумал об этом и упал лицом в ладони. Двенадцать, боже всемогущий, лет.  
Он вернулся в холл и сел на диван, наблюдая за мечущейся туда-сюда Аброй. Она натягивала на себя тёмно-синие джинсы, одновременно пытаясь стряхнуть упавшие на лицо светло-каштановые пряди. Картина для Тайги была привычной. Домашней. Он улыбнулся, продолжая смотреть, как Абра уходит в комнату и слыша уже оттуда:  
— Не видел мой карандаш для бровей?  
— Ага, видел. На стиральной машинке.  
— Не дури, тот — для глаз, — высунув голову, несколько осуждающе оповестила его Абра. — Ну ладно, он мне тоже нужен, в любом случае.  
Она пошла в ванную, по дороге находя и карандаш для бровей. Через открытую дверь Тайга видел, как она, сидя перед окном в лучах уходящего солнца рисует что-то на своём и без того — по скромному мнению Тайги — красивом лице, поправляет волосы, собранные в высокий хвост.  
— Чтоб Траск носу сюда на казал, — предостерегла она, хмурясь. Тайга заметил, что Уиллоу вновь выплюнула соску и принялся искать её. — Кормить Уиллоу сам знаешь, чем и когда. Укладывать спать — тоже.  
Тайга зевнул.  
— Вначале её! — улыбнулась она. — Разбуди, когда я уйду, иначе потом не уложишь. И сам тоже долго за ноутбуком своим не сиди.  
— Да когда я…  
— Да постоянно. Ладно, пошла я, а то опоздаю и получу штраф. Опять. К пяти утра буду дома, не пугайся, а то ты спросонья такой растерянный. — Абра опять улыбнулась. — Лиззи, пока, радость.  
Она поцеловала виляющую хвостом Королеву Елизавету между ушей и ушла. Тайга нашёл соску и вставил в рот Уиллоу.  
Дом вновь опустился в тишину и — куда заметнее — в полумрак. Тайга нащупал кольцо соски и теперь уже беспощадно вытянул его. Уиллоу поморщилась во сне, неожиданно для такой малышки густые и тёмные брови (вся в отца, говорила Абра) сошлись к переносице, и Тайга аккуратно разгладил хмурые морщинки на лбу. Уиллоу медленно открыла веки и уставилась на него тёмными огромными глазами.  
— Доброе, — сказал Тайга, — утро.  
И слегка отстранился, чтобы детский плач не слишком бил по ушам.  
Спустя некоторое время Уиллоу уже сжимала в руках непроливайку с персиковым соком и увлеченно смотрела в ящик, который транслировал бесконечно тупой, но бесконечно яркий мультик с жёлтыми медведями и синими птицами. Тайга уже начал втягиваться в полную ересь происходящего, когда услышал стук в дверь.  
Еда, подумалось ему почти радостно.  
— Ты знаешь, Уиллоу, — пробормотал он, — от этого, — кивнул головой в сторону ящика, — говорят, тупеют.  
Уиллоу не удостоила его даже взглядом.  
Стена ливня, к неожиданности Тайги, рухнула часам к двенадцати ночи, когда он вышел на заднюю веранду, сжимая в руках бумажную пачку «Natural American Spirit». На синем фоне пачки был нарисован коренной, дующий в какую-то трубку; из какого именно он племени — Тайга не знал, но если делать ставку на то, что производиться эти сигареты начали в Северной Каролине, то…  
Кто-то из ирокезов, наверное.  
Тайга вставил сигарету между губ, перед этим, подумав, сорвав фильтр. На защищённой лишь старыми оконными стёклами веранде было прохладно, и по открытой коже предплечий пробежались мурашки. Завеса дождя была такой плотной, что Тайга не видел азалий, которые сегодня так тщательно и любовно поливал. Тайга даже не выругался, только поглубже затянулся, чувствуя теплоту внутри груди, повертел в руках укоротившуюся сигарету и бросил её в пепельницу.  
Абра курила «Пэлл-Мэлл». Его в пепельнице было больше.  
Королева Елизавета, заметив, что он выходит с веранды, выбралась из-под колыбельки со спящей Уиллоу и села у него в ногах. Тайга почесал её за ухом; псина — умная, знала про ежедневные ночные ритуалы и, кажется, ждала их.  
— Сегодня попался клиент, — начал он, и Королева Елизавета заинтересованно склонила морду, — когда я отвлёкся на отгрузку товаров, то услышал, как он со своим партнёром передразнивает меня. «Чинг-Чонг». Я не стал объяснять ему, что я не китаец. Я не вмазал ему, хотя руки чесались, потому что боюсь потерять работу.  
Дождь за окном не утихал. В доме становилось прохладнее.  
— Боюсь и хочу этого одновременно.  
Он разложил на диване постельное бельё — после ночной смены Абра обычно не шла в комнату, боясь потревожить его чуткий сон. Она устало падала прямо на диван и вырубалась в одно мгновение, просыпаясь, правда, от каждого более-менее громкого звука, который издавала Уиллоу.  
Просыпался и Тайга, и она оба склонялись над колыбелькой, напряжённо всматриваясь в лицо спящей дочери.  
Разложив постель, Тайга прошёл в комнату, стянул с себя одежду и лёг на двуспальную кровать. Королева Елизавета запрыгнула за ним, устроившись в ногах. Сон не шёл, хотя обычно Тайга засыпал сразу же, уставший и зевающий. Сейчас он лежал на спине, смотря открытыми глазами в потолок и слушал. Капли дождя разбивались о крышу, размеренно выдыхала Уиллоу, по-собачьи всхрапывала Королева Елизавета.  
— Интересно, который сейчас час в Токио? — пробормотал он в темноту и уснул.  
* * *  
Выходной у них у обоих выпал на воскресенье.  
Абра не переставала отчаянно зевать, хотя встала к двенадцати дня. Она листала новости в телефоне, иногда зачитывая некоторые из них Тайге вслух и высказывая своё мнение об этом. Тот слушал её внимательно, но отвечать не спешил, больше вслушиваясь в её острые правильные размышления.  
Абра была слишком умной женщиной, но слишком хорошей — потому и оставалась всего лишь официанткой.  
— Ездить на нашем «Степсайде» вообще не вариант, — сказала она внезапно, откладывая телефон. Тайга приподнял брови. — Ну вот сколько ему уже лет, а?  
— Раритет, — буркнул Тайга. Он этот раритет любил, а вот Абра на его ответ лишь невесело фыркнула. — Что ты предлагаешь?  
— Продать его, вложить наши накопления и купить чего поприличнее. Поддержанный «Сильверадо», если так любишь «Шевроле». Или, может, «Форд».  
Абра задумчиво улыбнулась. В своих мечтах, был уверен Тайга, она видела далеко не «Сильверадо», а кое-что, на что у них не хватит денег даже в следующей жизни.  
— Сделаем это, пока Уиллоу не отправилась в школу, а то там такие затраты начнутся, — вздохнув, продолжила она. — Не будем тянуть.  
Тайга опять промолчал. Ему всё ещё, в принципе, нравился «Степсайд».  
После завтрака Абра поняла, что у неё кончился «Пэлл-Мэлл». Она набросала список продуктов под диктовку Тайги, надела футболку, перед этим обнюхав её со всех сторон и приняв решение, что та ещё может послужить до стирки, нацепила поводок на шею Королевы Елизаветы и ушла с ней в супермаркет через два квартала отсюда.  
Тайга поглядел, как она с собакой переходит с шага на лёгкий бег, вернулся в зал, где Уиллоу смотрела ту дребедень с синими медведями и жёлтыми птицами. Или наоборот?..  
— Как зовут? — спросил он, пальцем указав на медведя. Уиллоу перевела на него взгляд и очень-очень непонятно известила:  
— Кеннетт.  
— Кеннетт, — пробормотал он. — Хорошее имя — Кеннетт.  
Он жил в мире, где жёлтых медведей звали Кеннетт, а пачка «Пэлл-Мэлла» стоила дешевле упаковки детских подгузников.  
В Токио, подумал Тайга, была глубокая ночь. Он открыл крышку ноутбука, краем глаза неотрывно наблюдая за Уиллоу. Зашёл в скайп. В скайпе, как водится, в друзьях поселились люди, с которыми его жизнь разлучила многие года назад; которых он не видел давно и уже вряд ли когда увидит. Тайга не напишет им, не позвонит, лишь иногда заметит мелькнувший зелёный круг онлайна у некогда привычного имени. Он только что появился у Куроко Тэцуи, и Кагами слегка улыбнулся, вспомнив старшую школу Сэйрин, в которой проучился всего год. Загорелся в ночи у Момои Сацуки — Момои Сацуки на аватаре щекой прижималась к щеке недовольного Аомине. Аомине в своё время сильно подтолкнул Тайгу, заставил его вырасти как игрока и, отчасти, как человека. Тайга глубоко уважал Аомине как баскетболиста — и настолько же не переносил как человека, удивляясь, как Момои и Кисэ так стойко умудрялись терпеть его. И всё равно Тайга по нему — по ним всем — скучал.  
Он поборол в себе желание написать кому-нибудь из них, спросив, как дела, прокрутил список друзей до конца. Сердце неприятно кольнуло.  
Химуро Тацуя. Был в сети четыре года назад.  
В принципе, будь он в сети пятнадцать минут назад, будь он в сети хоть прямо сейчас — Тайга бы не нашёл в себе сил ему написать. Единственное кольцо, из настоящего золота, он теперь носил только на безымянном пальце, точно такое же, как у Абры.  
— Уиллоу, — позвал он. — Эй, Уиллоу.  
Дочь посмотрела на него тёмными глазами.  
— Мать хотела назвать тебя Дженнифер. А я предложил Уиллоу. Как думаешь, что круче?  
После некоторых раздумий Уиллоу ответила:  
— Кеннетт.  
И Тайга не стал с ней спорить.  
Азалии осуждающе смотрели на него через окно: полей нас. Тайга вышел на заднюю веранду и вытащил из пачки сигарету. Абра постоянно ругала его: не срывай фильтр, это чертовски вредно, игнорируя тот факт, что курить — это априори вредно. Тайга не хотел больше волновать Абру, но иногда не мог удержать желания и закуривал без фильтра. Уиллоу пробормотала что-то из зала, и Тайга решил: не в этот раз.  
О Тацуе он не вспоминал бог знает сколько. Давно не вспоминал. Вначале расставание казалось мучительным; Тацуя решил остаться в Японии после того, как окончил университет, а Тайга рванул в Штаты. Они долго переписывались, общались по скайпу, говорили бессонными ночами и утрами. Тайга наивно думал, что больше никогда не отпустит и не потеряет Тацую, а потом в его жизни появилась Абра, в жизни Тацуи — работа по специальности. Свободного времени становилось меньше, голову занимали другие мысли.  
Тайга сам не понял, когда перестал скучать.  
Сейчас он тихо выругал себя за внезапное желание прокрутить список друзей до конца, всколыхнувшее старые воспоминания, бросил недокуренную сигарету в пепельницу и подхватил лейку.  
Абра нашла его задумчиво сидящим на веранде, сжимающим в руках эту пустую лейку.  
— Знакомься, — радостно сказала она его спине.  
Тайга обернулся и увидел, что жена сжимает в протянутых к нему ладонях пушистый комок. Кот. Котёнок. Тайга даже не удивился.  
— Король Генрих VIII? — изогнул он бровь, беря его в свои руки. Котов, в отличие от собак, он не боялся никогда; а вот к Королеве Елизавете пришлось привыкать в своё время долго и мучительно. — Или просто Уинстон Черчилль?  
Котёнок дёрнул усами, видимо, недовольный предложенными вариантами.  
— Аттикус, — поразмышляв, решила Абра. — Будет Аттикусом.  
Тайга даже не нашёл, что ответить. Только взмахнул лейкой:  
— Почему я должен поливать твои азалии?  
— У тебя аура хорошая. Азалии это чувствуют, — ответила Абра и ушла, унеся Аттикуса.  
Тайга хмыкнул и пошёл поливать всё, сука, чувствующие азалии.  
Абра наблюдала за вылизывающимся мокрым котёнком, который после мойки напоминал худую крысу, и одновременно наполняла непроливайку Уиллоу персиковым соком с мякотью. Тайга постучал пальцем по столешнице, задумавшись, но Абра была слишком умной, поэтому сама начала разговор, выталкивая из него мучавшую тему.  
— Ну, герой-тигр, что такое?  
Она не дождалась ответа — ушла в зал, всучила Уиллоу непроливайку, поворковала с ней немного и таки вернулась на кухню.  
— Думаю слетать домой. В Токио.  
Абра приподняла брови, перетаскивая грязную посуду со стола в мойку, повернулась к Тайге спиной и включила кран. Вода ударилась о дно раковины и слегка заглушила смешок Абры — слегка, но недостаточно, чтобы Тайга её вообще не услышал. Он вздохнул, перекатил к себе надкушенное Аброй яблоко и сам впился в него зубами.  
— Ну, чего?  
— Где ты возьмёшь деньги? — резко спросила Абра.  
Действительно.  
— Накопления…  
— Тайга, — она быстро выключила воду и повернулась к нему. С длинных пальцев капала мыльная вода. — Поддержанный «Сильверадо».  
Тайга вздохнул и потёр переносицу. Абра посверлила его взглядом несколько недолгих мгновений и вернулась к мойке посуды, гремя ею как-то особенно недовольно. Тайга поднялся и коснулся её плеча, осторожно погладил его. Абра была напряжена, что гитарная струна, но под прикосновениями потихоньку расслаблялась. Тайга обнял её, перехватив за живот, положил подбородок на светлую макушку.  
— Мешаешь.  
— «Сильверадо» так «Сильверадо». Помечтать уже не даёшь.  
Абра скосила на него взгляд, Тайге показался он грустным.  
— Когда ты был там последний раз?  
— Помнишь, мы летали на похороны моего отца?  
Абра нахмурилась.  
— Семь лет назад.  
Семь лет назад, да. Тайга отстранился, не мешая домывать посуду, сел на стул. Зубами вцепился в съеденное наполовину яблоко и прикрыл глаза. Семь лет назад он в последний раз видел мать; парней из университета, Куроко, Хьюгу и Киёши — из Сэйрина. Те сдержанно принесли ему соболезнования, Тайга покивал — больше он ничего им так и не сказал, больше ничего от них не услышал. Сейчас это как никогда сдавило грудь тисками изнутри, он вспомнил спокойные глаза Куроко, сочувствующую улыбку Киёши и едва заметную татуировку капитана баскетбольной команды из «Ниттайдая», уходящую под рукав чёрного пиджака.  
А ещё — как Тацуя прятал цепочку с кольцом в карман брюк, нервно заводил волосы за уши и смотрел на Абру рассредоточенным потерянным взглядом.  
У Тацуи глаза были на мокром месте. Тогда, семь лет назад, когда они в последний раз виделись.  
Тайга доел яблоко полностью, оставив от него только тонкий коричневый черенок. Абра как раз закончила мыть посуду и безмолвно покинула кухню.  
Тайга ей ничего не сказал. Тайге нечего было сказать; он чувствовал, как выстывает грудь изнутри, гуляя по склизким рёбрам зимней стужей, и ушёл на веранду, чтобы согреть её тёплым смертельным спасительным сигаретным дымом.  
Королева Елизавета любила тепло — не пошла за ним.  
Уиллоу пила персиковый сок с мякотью. Когда ей исполнится семь лет, она пойдёт в школу. Семь лет — столько же, сколько он не видел Тацую.  
— Мне нужно…  
— Куда тебе нужно, Тайга? — устало спросила Абра. Она сидела за столом в комнате; горела настольная лампа. Абра читала «Зиму тревоги нашей», ведя пальцами по мягким потрёпанным страницам.  
Может, она искала в Мэри Хоули себя. Может, просто хотела узнать, ограбит ли хороший благородный Итан банк или нет.  
— Что тебе нужно, Тайга? — переформулировала она вопрос, провела ногтем по странице и оставила на ней слабый тонкий след. Тайга заметил тёмные круги под её глазами, морщины вокруг рта и выдохнул:  
— Ничего.  
Он покинул их спальню быстрым шагом.  
Тайга натягивал кроссовки, чувствуя спиной взгляд Абры. Абра ничего не говорила; она ему доверяла, она ему — и в него — верила. Они оба знали, что Тайга не пойдёт напиваться, изменять, тратить последние деньги на билет, мучимый ностальгией, срываться домой. Абра знала, что ему нужно успокоиться и смириться с жизнью, которую он выбрал, которой был доволен, в которой был по-своему счастлив. Абра кинула ему пачку «Natural American Spirit» и ушла в зал, услышав хныканье Уиллоу. Королева Елизавета провожала хозяина непонимающим взглядом. Тайга помахал ей, развернулся и дёрнул на себя входную дверь.  
За порогом стоял сверяющийся с телефоном Тацуя. Он поднял на застывшего Тайгу взгляд и улыбнулся. Сказал:  
— Привет.  
И опустил телефон, поставив его на блокировку.  
* * *  
Тацуя совсем не изменился.  
Тайга смотрел на него и думал: а изменился ли он сам? Что думает Тацуя, глядя на него спустя семь лет? Заметил морщины на переносицы, более короткую стрижку, уставший взгляд тёмных глаз? Или видит в Тайге только то, что привык видеть, что хотел в нём видеть всегда; его подтянутую фигуру, глубокий цвет ни разу не поседевших волос, загоревшийся огонь в глазах, когда он увидел Тацую?  
Что думает — видит — Тацуя сейчас?  
— Не делай такое лицо, — вырывая его из мыслей, сказал Тацуя. Тайга вздрогнул. — И не хмурь так брови. Сколько уже раз говорил: и без того фэйс у тебя суровый, не отпугивай людей.  
Абра рассмеялась, и Тайга опять вздрогнул.  
— Когда он подошёл ко мне знакомиться, — поделилась она, и Тайга, придя в себя, закатил глаза, — я чуть в пол не вросла. Испугалась. А потом оказалось… С виду он тигр, а на деле такой…  
— Котёнок, — хмыкнул Тацуя.  
— Точно. Котёнок, — хихикнула Абра. Тайга хлопнул её по коленке. — Насчёт котёнка. Пойду Аттикуса поищу, кормить надо.  
Она ушла из кухни и прикрыла за собой вечно открытую дверь в зал. Абра была умной и хорошей женщиной.  
Тайга долго глядел ей вслед, смотря на закрытую дверь. На ней висел календарь с собаками — Абра любила собак и вообще всех животных до безумия; вначале Тайга терпел такие вот календари и подарки в виде одежды с животными принтами, потом — шерсть Королевы Елизаветы в чае, теперь смирился с внезапным пополнением в семье. Календарь, правда, всё ещё был страницей на марте, и Тайга, потянувшись, начал листать на май.  
— Почему ты здесь? — не выдержав молчания, прерываемого лишь шелестом страниц, спросил он.  
Не смотря на Тацую, конечно. Боялся.  
Тацуя не отвечал. На мае Тайга встретился с золотистым ретривером на фоне розовых азалий. Усмехнулся и прикрепил календарь к двери. Тогда и понял, что тянуть больше не надо; он обернулся к Тацуе и наткнулся на внимательный и грустный взгляд. Будто с уходом Абры с него схлынула непринуждённая оболочка старого соскучившегося друга.  
У старых соскучившихся друзей не бывает таких взглядов.  
Тацуя открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то, как где-то в комнате вскрикнула Уиллоу. Вскрикнула громко и недовольно, начала звать папу, чтобы он, видимо, включил ей странный мультик про жёлтых медведей Кеннеттов и синих птиц… А как зовут синих птиц?  
Тацую звук удивил. Он крупно вздрогнул, уставившись на Тайгу.  
— Это… Уиллоу, — кашлянул Тайга. Почувствовал недосказанность. — Моя… наша дочка, да. Ей уже два года.  
Тацуя не отрывал от него взгляда.  
— Ты… ты назвал дочку ивой?  
Тайга не спешил отвечать.  
— I was a willow last night in my dream.  
— I bent down over a clear running stream. Это была моя любимая песня на втором году средней школы.  
— Ты постоянно её пел.  
— Она тебя раздражала.  
— Тацуя. Почему ты здесь?  
Тацуя опустил взгляд. Он никогда не опускал взгляд, всегда смотрел прямо и уверенно. И сказал так тихо, что можно было и не услышать:  
— Я скучал. Я очень сильно скучал. Я так скучал, что…  
Тайга не стал его дослушивать. Он первым потянулся к нему и заключил в объятия, зарываясь пальцами в тёмные длинные волосы на затылке. Ладони Тацуи, всё такие же большие, как и раньше, легли на его спину и сжали домашнюю серую футболку с пятном кофе на груди так сильно, что Тайга почувствовал, как дрожат его запястья. Тацуя уронил лицо в его шею, ткнулся носом в плечо и, кажется, закрыл глаза.  
Тайга закрыл глаза тоже; стукнулся коленями о колени Тацуи и подумал, что хоть он сам, Тайга, не смог полететь домой, дом сам прилетел к нему.  
— Хватит, — прошептал Тацуя, — сейчас же Абра зайдёт…  
И вцепился в него ещё сильнее.  
Тайга отстранил его от себя, мягко, как мог, задержался широкими шершавыми мозолями на запястьях и опустил их Тацуе на колени. Глаза — глаз, видимый — у Тацуи были грязно-зелёного цвета, близкому к коричневому. Под правым, как и раньше, пряталась родинка; теперь же, как не было раньше, там появилась сеть едва заметных морщинок. Если вначале Тайга думал, что Тацуя совсем не изменился с их последней встречи, то теперь подмечал всё больше новых деталей.  
В этом новом-старом Тацуе.  
— Идём.  
— Что…  
— Не говори, — закатил глаза Тайга, — что тебя не смущают три женщины под одной с тобой крышей.  
Тацуя недоумённо поглядел на него.  
— Абра. Уиллоу.  
— И Королева Елизавета. Сейчас пойдём в коридор, она вылетит провожать по любому — познакомлю вас, — сказал Тайга и схватил со стола четвертинку яблока.  
До «Тобарда» было рукой подать; Тайга подтолкнул зависшего у машины Тацую, мол, ногами двигай. Путь они преодолели в полной тишине, Тайга даже не смотрел на Тацую, но ему, почему-то, было хорошо от осознания того, что Тацуя — здесь. Рядом.  
Хорошо и правильно.  
В «Тобарде» людей было не настолько много, чтобы судорожно забивать столик, но и достаточно, чтобы при входе внутрь все взгляды не обращались к ним. Тацуя осматривал бар с интересом, как место некогда родное и знакомое, но позабытое со временем. Тайга не знал, нравится ему здесь или нет, но решил, что не настолько хочет это знать — и не спросил.  
— Ковбои, — загоревшись глазами, внезапно тихо сказал ему Тацуя, смотря куда-то поверх плеча Тайги. Тот обернулся — да, ковбои. — А мы ведь даже не в Техасе.  
— Ковбоев тут больше, чем в Аризоне, но меньше, чем в Техасе, — усмехнулся Тайга. — Забыл, что ли?  
— Не ходил раньше по таким местам.  
Кто б сомневался.  
— Пиво будешь? Какое?  
— Полагаюсь на твой вкус, — мотнул головой Тацуя и слегка повернул голову, рассматривая внутренне убранство «Тобарда».  
Тайга тоже хотел было повернуться — в сторону бара, но завис. Волосы Тацуи, тёмные, как вороново крыло, скрывали скулу, щёку, глаз, и Тайга видел лишь его широкий рот и аккуратный подбородок, которые едва освещались в местной барной полутьме. Кожа Тацуи светилась; была такой же бледной, какой её Тайга запомнил, так же контрастировала с чёрными волосами.  
Пришлось давить в себе желание убрать пряди волос за его уши, отвести взгляд и уйти к барной стойке.  
Джереми Эймс, с которым Тайга вместе работал и который жил неподалёку, налез с вопросами о Тацуе; почему-то решил, что этот — брат Тайги. Азиат же. Тайга не стал его разубеждать, только едва заметно усмехался, пока бармен вытаскивал на свет божий две бутылки пива. От Эймса в обычное время было тяжело отделаться, но братские узы тот, видимо, ценил, поэтому быстро отпустил, похлопав напоследок по плечу.  
— Представляешь, — сказал Тайга; пиво проехало по чистой, но потрёпанной временем столешнице прямо в руки Тацуе, — мой знакомый принял нас за братьев.  
Тацуя коротко глянул на него.  
— А мы не братья?  
Тайга усмехнулся, смотря вниз, на пиво, но не решаясь отпить его. И ничего не ответил.  
Увядающая красотка Кейтлин Финч-Кларк, зная, что у Тайги нечего ловить, поправляла бретельки на своём топике и загадочно улыбалась Тацуе. Тацуя и сейчас, спустя семь долгих лет, остался красивым — всегда был красивым, в отличие от него, Тайги, у которого были хоть и правильные, но ничем особо не выделяющиеся черты лица. Не было этой острой линии скул, грязного, но пронзительного зелёного цвета глаз, контраста белой кожи и тёмных волос, широкой линии чувственных губ. Возможно, Кейтлин Финч-Кларк тоже отметила всё это. То, что отметил Тайга так давно и хранил в себе, помня: ему не нужно было даже смотреть на Тацую, чтобы видеть это перед своим взором.  
— Тайга! Не познакомишь с братом? — весело спросила она, подсаживаясь. Тайга допил остатки пива на дне бутылки.  
— Тебе мало ковбоев? — фыркнул он.  
— Мне много ковбоев и мало красивых интересных мужчин.  
Тайга едва удержался от зевка.  
— Тацуя — Кейтлин. Кейтлин — Тацуя. Взять ещё пива?  
Тацуя, послав Кейтлин улыбку, вновь перевёл на него взгляд.  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
Очередь задавила его ароматом людского пота, приправленного спиртными одеколонами всех сортов, раскатистым смехом и неприятным чувством торопливого ожидания. Бармен послушно поставил перед ним две бутылки тёмного и едва успел подхватить пепельницу, которую чуть не снёс Джереми Эймс, размахивая руками во время своего несомненно занимательного рассказа. Тайга прислушался и понял, что уже знаком с этой историей.  
Когда он вернулся к их столику, Кейтлин там уже не было.  
— Не в твоём вкусе?  
Тацуя усмехнулся.  
— Сам знаешь, какой у меня вкус.  
Он подвинул к себе пепельницу из зелёного стекла и вытащил пачку сигарет.  
— «Мэвиус»! — воскликнул Тайга. — Не доходят до Калифорнии. Можно?..  
— Можно. Когда мы виделись в последний раз, ты дымил «Честерфилдом».  
— Ага. Перешёл на «American Spirit», он дешевле… Как ты так быстро отделался от Кейтлин?  
Тацуя улыбнулся и не ответил.  
Тайга потом советовал не мешать алкоголь, но Тацуя, конечно, его не послушал и заглушил два стакана виски. Спорить с ним было бесполезно, упрямый-упрямый Тацуя, сука. Тайга смотрел в его раскрасневшееся лицо и слушал, как он рассказывает о жизни в Японии; как он недавно видел Аомине Дайки с его женой, а у жены максимум двоечка — не ирония ли? Рассказывал про мать Тайги, которая завела мужчину моложе её на два года и с которым периодически встречается и, судя по всему, неплохо проводит время. Рассказывал о себе, о работе и увлечениях, старательно обходя тему личной жизни. И Тайга это замечал. Дымил одну сигарету за другой и замечал. У пьяных людей не бывает равнодушного взгляда — он либо весёлый, либо злой, либо грустный.  
У Тацуи он был грустным и без алкоголя.  
— Тацуя.  
— …на больничный меня, конечно, не отпустили. Так я потом пошёл…  
— Тацуя.  
Тацуя покорно замолчал, будто был готовый, что его перебьют.  
— Ты женат?  
Тацуя покрутил перед его глазами пальцами. Голыми, можно сказать, пальцами, покрытыми лишь короткими тёмными волосками на костяшках.  
— Знаешь, где я ношу единственное кольцо? — спросил он очень тихо. Так тихо, что пришлось напрячь слух.  
Тайга знал. Он сказал:  
— Мне надо отлить.  
И, пробравшись сквозь толпу танцующих ковбоев, скрылся в уборной.  
Перед глазами плыло, но лишь слегка. Тайга последний раз напивался на день рождения Абры, бывший почти полгода назад. Но подозревал сейчас, что шатает его не от алкоголя, а от опасной близости Тацуи; близости, по которой он скучал долгих семь лет, что они не виделись.  
С тех пор, как умер его отец. С тех пор, как Тайга после четырёх лет брака с Аброй начал носить одно единственное кольцо — золотое, на пальце.  
Тайга уронил пылающее лицо в воду в ладонях, почувствовав закатившиеся за воротник футболки прохладные капли. Смотреть на себя в зеркало не стал, не хотел видеть свою красную растерянную морду, но покидать уборную не спешил. Музыка в баре была приятно негромкой; голоса, весёлые и крикливые, достигали слуха Тайги и здесь. Он прикрыл глаза, ныряя в смешанную симфонию звуков, которая не отрезвляла, а уносила в сон наяву, уловил в этой симфонии звук открывающейся двери.  
И прежде чем открыл глаза понял, что это Тацуя.  
Он, кажется, что-то сказал, но Тайга его не то чтобы не слышал — не слушал вовсе. Он потянул к себе Тацую — и Тацуя потянулся к нему.  
Его губы на вкус отдавали спиртным; были мягкими, но шершавыми и обветренными. Как и раньше. Язык поспевал за мыслью с сильным отставанием, но Тацуя, хоть и был пьян, был и так чувственно-искренен, что Тайге показалось: так он не целовался ещё никогда в жизни. Руки Тацуи с длинными пальцами легли на плечи и сжали с такой силой, что боль от них отзвенела по всей спине, но Тайга продолжал целовать Тацую, не обращая на неё внимания.  
— Я скучал, — прошептал Тацуя, отстранившись. — Я так скучал.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Тайга, крепко обнимая его. — Я тоже. Пойдём домой.  
* * *  
Тайга понял, что начинает потихоньку стареть, когда за пьяными вечерами утром приходило похмелье.  
Оно не миновало и сейчас; Абра с весёлым пониманием смотрела на него, подкатывая через весь стол стакан с водой с растворённым в ней аспирином. Тайга залпом осушил его и упал лбом в скрещенные на столе локти, выстонав что-то невнятное. Абра ласково потрепала его по макушке и, кажется, чем-то хрустнула.  
Кажется, яблоком. Тайгу замутило.  
— А где?..  
— Спит твой ненаглядный, — перебила его Абра. — Не заметил его на диване, пока шёл до кухни?  
— Не заметил. Мне было херово.  
— Тебе и сейчас херово, дорогой мой, — улыбаясь, сказала Абра. — Так уж и быть, я полью азалии сегодня. Отдыхай, герой-тигр.  
Тайга поднял взгляд: жёнушка смачно куснула красный яблочный бок, поработала челюстью и ушла из кухни, оставив его в одиночестве. Тайга хотел налить себе ещё стакан воды, но для этого пришлось бы встать и сделать пару шагов, а состояние… состояние, увы, не позволяло.  
Тайга почесал ключицу; оттянул воротник кофты и тихо выругался, вспомнив вчерашнее. Тацуя оставил на его коже засос, пока Тайга возился с ключами, пытаясь открыть дверь. Тебе что, шестнадцать, прошипел ему тогда Тайга, дав несильный подзатыльник. Тацуя тихо рассмеялся и что-то ответил. Кажется: я чувствую себя молодым.  
Тоже мне, старик. Тайга потёр подушечкой среднего пальца круглый выцвет синяка. В молодости, тогда, когда им было по шестнадцать, Тацуя никогда не оставлял следов на Тайге и Тайгу о том же просил. Нашло же на человека.  
Человек явился, застав Тайгу задумчиво рассматривающим этот засос. Тацуя уставился вначале на ключицу Тайги, потом — перехватил его взгляд, и на его лице проступило виноватое выражение. Он молча выхватил из-под носа Тайги стакан, налил в него ледяной до зубной боли воды и опрокинул в себя. Капля воды потекла по его подбородку и упала на ткань белой-белой футболки.  
Тайга подумал, что надо бы что-то сказать. Тайга не сказал ничего, только почесал за ухом прибежавшую на кухню вместе с Тацуей Королеву Елизавету.  
— Не знаю, — начал Тацуя, и Тайга почувствовал, что помимо воли задержал дыхание, — что на меня нашло. Прости.  
Тайга поднял на него взгляд. Тацуя выглядел малость виноватым, но вполне уверенным и вряд ли о чём сожалеющим. Он выглянул в окно, во внутренний двор, где напевающая что-то себе под нос Абра кормила свои розовые азалии водой из лейки, сделал к Тайге два быстрых шага и сел перед ним на колени.  
— Прости за вот это. — Он осторожно оттянул воротник кофты и указательным пальцем по кругу обвёл засос. Тайга вздрогнул от прикосновений и подался вперёд помимо воли. — А не за остальное. Я не жалею. Тайга, я всё ещё тебя…  
Он не докончил предложение, но Тайга его понял.  
Ему стало страшно. Липкий страх покрыл его тело; покрыл лепетанием Уиллоу, золотым пальцем на безымянном кольце Абры и планами о покупке «Сильверадо». Страх оттолкнул его от Тацуи, смотрящего на него снизу вверх; смотрящего открыто, отчаянно, обнадёживающе. Тацуя обычно прятал эмоции где-то глубоко внутри, покрываясь снаружи жёстким хитиновым покровом. Обычно Тайга всё равно их вытаскивал на поверхность, изучив Тацую за столько лет вдоль и поперёк, но сейчас… Сейчас их вытаскивать уже не надо было.  
Тайга дёрнул ладонью, собираясь положить её на щёку Тацуи, но сдержал себя.  
— Я женат, — почти прошептал он, — я женат одиннадцать лет. На женщине, которую выбрал, которую ценю и уважаю. Тацуя… Тацуя…  
Он выдохнул, не зная, что ещё сказать. Слов в голове было много, но вертелись они спутанным ярким вихрем, перемалываясь и перемешиваясь во что-то непонятное.  
Тайга думал, что это оттолкнёт Тацую. Что это выстроит фортификацию вокруг его открытых эмоций, что он отпрянет, заиндевеет, пронесётся мимо него зимней опасной стужей и вновь исчезнет из его жизни на многие года. Возможно, навсегда.  
И лишь понял, что слишком часто ошибался в своей жизни.  
— Тогда, — медленно сказал Тацуя, ни разу не изменившийся в лице, всё такой же искренне открытый. Поднялся на ноги и отошёл, услышав звук открывающейся с задней веранды двери. — Тогда, семь лет назад, ты сказал мне тоже самое.  
Тайга отвернулся и закрыл глаза.  
Без картинки мир потерял целостность, и Тайга вновь утонул в звуках. Тяжёлое дыхание Королевы Елизаветы, работающий телевизор, тихо переговаривающаяся с Уиллоу Абра. Тацуя молчал, казалось, даже не дышал. Но… от него пахло потом, перегаром и домом.  
Тайга открыл глаза и посмотрел на Тацую. Тацуя склонился и поцеловал его.  
— Чиуауа. Бывал когда-нибудь? — спросил потом, отстранившись.  
— Нет.  
— Хотел бы побывать?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Тайга, облизывая губы. Тацуя рассмеялся и провёл напоследок рукой по его щеке.  
— Поэтому я тебя и спросил, — улыбнулся Тацуя, посмотрел на него долгим нежным взглядом и вышел.  
Из кухни и из дома.  
Абра поймала Тайгу за локоть, когда он спешно натягивал на себя кроссовки в коридоре. Сказала ровно:  
— Завтра тоже полью. А послезавтра азалии на тебе.  
Тайга кивнул и побежал.


	2. К нам с солнцем лето возвратилось

Дожди здесь если и бывали, то редкие.  
Тайга чувствовал их заранее, не глядя ни в затянутое облаками небо, не вдыхая влажный дрожащий воздух, предшествующий упавшей стене воды. Знал — и всё тут. Чувствовал где-то изнутри. Последние два года, по крайней мере, точно.  
Зимы в Эл-Эй не было; был дождливый неясный сезон, наполненный ночным холодом и опустевшими пляжами. Тайга любил это время — в прежние времена. В последние — они приносили ему лишь выедающую изнутри непонятную тревогу и раздирающую тоску. Он часто смотрел вдаль, на покрытые снегом горные вершины, на тянущиеся по городскому горизонту белые хребты, рождающие солнце каждый новый день, и закапывал тоску и тревогу в себя поглубже.  
Старался.  
Пытался.  
А они, сука, всё вылезали и вылезали.  
У моего героя-тигра, сказала Абра уже не в первый раз, взгляд затравленной хандрящей псины. Похлопала по тёмно-оранжевому поддержанному «Сильверадо» и запрыгнула внутрь, на место водителя. Тайга усадил Уиллоу сзади на детское сидение и сел рядом с Аброй.  
Они ехали молча около двух минут, даже Уиллоу не издала ни звука.  
— Тоска по дому? — в который раз резала без ножа Абра. Тайга скрипнул зубами (жена ни в чём не виновата, жена ни в чём не виновата, жена…)  
— Именно она.  
Абра скосила взгляд в его сторону, пропустила поворот и тихо выругалась сквозь зубы. Уиллоу мгновенно повторила за ней пару крепких слов, и тут же получила выговор. Это обрубило начавшийся разговор её родителей на корню, и Тайга облегчённо выдохнул. Он прикрыл глаза и откинулся на подголовник сидения.  
Абра, однако, не любила открытых концовок.  
— Летом, может?  
— М-м?  
— Летом, говорю, — повторила Абра малость недовольно. Тайга глянула на её профиль, на хмуро сведённые к переносице брови. — Летом или поздней весной можем слетать в Токио.  
Не нужно было Тайге таких жертв от семьи. Он опять прикрыл глаза и почти выплюнул, выдавил сквозь неохоту:  
— Не стоит. Забудь. Набью татуировку, заведу любовницу, вновь займусь сёрфингом — есть куда более лёгкие способы прогнать тоску и тревогу.  
Абра фыркнула, но как-то невесело. Уиллоу начала спрашивать, что такое «татуировка» и «любовница», и жёнушка злорадно пообещала их дочери, что папа всё объяснит. Тайга вытащил из бардачка вскрытую упаковку с зефиром, протянул один Уиллоу, и та сразу же забыла о насущных проблемах в виде незнакомых слов.  
Они неспешно проехали мимо «Тобарда»; несмотря на ранний час и грустно погасшую старую неоновую вывеску, на крыльце заведения стоял мужчина со съехавшей к носу ковбойской шляпой и пихал два пальца себе в рот, склонившись над землей. Абра фыркнула («Боже, помилуй, всего одиннадцать утра»). Тайга отстранённо подумал, что не бывал в старом добром «Тобарде» полтора года точно. Снаружи он не изменился… изменился ли внутри? Да и какая в принципе разница?  
Парковка у «Волмарта» в утренний воскресный день оказалась забитой. Тайга зевал, пока Абра напряжённо выискивала свободное место, иногда — перекидывался бессмысленными фразами с дочерью. Уиллоу всё время тянулась к ним, но детское кресло крепко держало её и не давало ей вырваться. Дочку это раздражало — поэтому она и не терпела долгие поездки. Когда машина наконец въехала между ярко-красным огромным «Доджем» и миниатюрным «Ауди А1» цвета спелого банана, Тайга выскочил на улицу, подхватил Уиллоу на руки и ущипнул за нос. Она рассмеялась и потянула отца за волосы. Абра одним глазом терпеливо наблюдала за этой картиной, другим — выискивала в кошельке карточку.  
— Чего хочешь, радость? — спросил Тайга ласково.  
— «Доритос», — сказала дочь.  
«Дои-и-и-тос», — прозвучало.  
— Никаких «Доритос», — нахмурилась Абра, пробираясь к входной двери. Тайга спешил за ней, на ходу уворачиваясь от детских липких ручек. — Будешь красные яблоки?  
— Она не оставляет нам выбора, — прошептал Тайга и рассмеялся, получив несильный удар по лодыжке от Абры.  
Список продуктов был у Абры, всё — по пунктам, только необходимое; но в супермаркетах такое не срабатывает. Уиллоу дорвалась до «Доритос», Тайга купил две бутылки тёмной «Сьерры Невады», а сама Абра, закинув список в телегу, зависла в отделе хозтоваров.  
В итоге — Тайга прикончил одну бутылку прямо в машине, перед этим приложив холодное запотевшее стекло ко лбу.  
— Вот это, — он потряс им в пальцах, — единственное, что я люблю в ежемесячных променадах до «Волмарта».  
— Алкаш, — беззлобно хмыкнула Абра, пряча для себя вторую бутылку.  
— Что такое «алкаш»? — спросила Уиллоу.  
Когда они ехали обратно к дому, тот самый старый ковбой улёгся прямо на крыльце и заснул безмятежным сном, подложив ладони под щёки — как младенец. Тайга смутно помнил его из тех времён, когда наведывался в «Тобард» едва ли не каждые выходные. Лица там были практически одни и те же, и все они невольно отпечатывались в сознании ненужной информацией. Лица и имена: бармен Джордж Ромни («Классное имя! — воскликнула Абра, услышав его от Тайги. — А портретов твой Ромни случайно не пишет?»), почти увядшая красотка Кейтлин Финч-Кларк с глубоким декольте, коллега по работе Джереми Эймс, мучающийся от камней в почках и с охами-ахами сообщающий об этом каждый раз, пытаясь помочиться в соседней кабинке.  
И Тацуя там бывал. Однажды. Давно или не очень — полтора года назад точно.  
Дома он включил ноутбук, позакрывал вкладки с детскими мультиками и открыл «скайп». Двоюродная сестра Абры со своей кошкой на аватаре — онлайн. Недавнее сообщение от Момои Сацуки: подмигивающий смайлик, дела хорошо. Тайга без интереса листнул вниз. Мать просила выйти ему с Уиллоу на связь — она соскучилась по своим деткам. Кажется, пропустил что-то. Прокрутил выше.  
Рядом с именем Тацуи горел значок онлайна.  
Старческой близорукостью Тайга вроде не страдал. Зрительными галлюцинациями тоже. Но всё равно — на всякий случай — проверил несколько раз, перезагрузил на страницу. С замиранием сердца открыл диалог и…  
И что дальше?  
«Привет».  
«Какого хера ты тогда ушёл?»  
«Я пробегал три квартала в твоих поисках, тогда, полтора года назад, мудила».  
«До сих пор тебя…»  
Отвратительное слово — люблю. Выкинуть бы его из головы, заменить семьёй, привязанностью, уважением и доверием. Не получалось. Тринадцать лет вот уже всё никак не получалось.  
Тайга так долго сверлил взглядом страницу с диалогом, что пропустил момент, когда яркий зелёный значок исчез. Выругался тихо себе под нос, прочитав, что Тацуя был в сети пять минут назад, от возбуждения и всколыхнувшихся эмоций подскочил на ноги, забегав по дому. Едва не врезался в Абру, с интересом читающую этикетку на купленной сегодня банке с фасолью.  
— Ты чего, тигр?  
— Фасоль? Что делать будешь? Риболлиту? Или запечёшь с грибами в томатном соусе? — быстро спросил он. Абра посмотрела на него, как на последнего придурка.  
— Много хочешь. Разогрею в микроволновке — и ешь.  
— Ох, какая ты у меня замечательная.  
Абра оставила сухой поцелуй на его щеке и опять уткнулась в состав несчастной банки. В её ногах вилась Уиллоу, пытаясь выклянчить свой «Доритос» до обеда, но Абра отмахивалась от неё, как от назойливой мухи. Они вместе ушли на кухню, где Абра включила старое радио и занялась готовкой — или чем-то, похожим на неё. Тайга краем уха услышал Долли Партон, рассеянно подпел пару строк и вышел на задний двор. Достал из кармана телефон.  
Вначале набрал ноль-один-один. Потом, подумав, добавил восьмёрку и единицу. Долго вспоминал: тройка или шестёрка? — остановился на тройке; и, надеясь на одну лишь удачу, нажал на знакомые по школьным годам цифры. Подсчитал, что время где-то на другом конце шара близится сейчас к глубокой ночи, но нажимать на отбой не стал — слишком поздно.  
— Да, слушаю.  
От японской речи Тайга отвыкал с каждым годом всё сильнее и сильнее. Теперь она казалась ему странной, почти чужеродной, каким казался ему когда-то английский язык. Тайга прокашлялся, вытер вспотевшую ладонь о штанину.  
— Привет, Куроко. Это Тай… Кагами. Ты не занят?  
Куроко молчал очень долго — счётчик наматывал деньги за международный звонок. Тайге было плевать. Куроко, видимо, тоже.  
— Здравствуй, Кагами-кун. Не ожидал. Что-то случилось? — сказал он так же бесстрастно, как и начал диалог, будто вовсе не удивлённый.  
Совсем не изменился, усмехнулся Тайга. Вслух сказал:  
— На самом деле… нет. Я звоню узнать… как дела и всё такое. И… ты не знаешь, что там с Тацуей? Помнишь, Химуро Тацуя, из Йосена?  
— Конечно помню, — сказал Куроко малость осуждающе. — К сожалению, в последний раз я его видел около двух лет назад. Или даже полтора года. Не меньше. Он искал тебя, спрашивал про твой адрес в Америке, но я, увы, ничем не смог помочь. Мы перестали поддерживать связь, как только ты покинул Токио.  
Тайга прикрыл глаза. На внутренней стороне век отпечатались яркие лепестки азалий, которых здесь, под конец влажной калифорнийской зимы, не было и быть не могло.  
— Что ж, ладно, спасибо. Извини за поздний звонок.  
— Береги себя, — сказал Куроко слегка потеплевшим голосом и сбросил звонок.  
Некоторые вещи созданы только для того, чтобы разочаровывать, подумал Тайга, смотря на телефон.  
* * *  
Нормальные люди, говорила Абра, стараются выбить отпуск летом. И взяла отпуск под конец зимы. Она поспешно покидала вещи в большую дорожную сумку, сводила Уиллоу к парикмахеру, чтобы та была красивой для бабушки с дедушкой, и вдвоём они исчезли из жизни Тайги на полторы недели; исчезли в недалёком-далёком Окснарде, где родители Абры держали неплохой двухэтажный домишко у пляжа. Тайга остался наедине с Королевой Елизаветой, разжиревшим за последний год Аттикусом и своими мыслями.  
Компания Королевы Елизаветы, единственной Королевы Елизаветы, которую спокойно можно было назвать Лиззи и не огрести за это, его, в принципе, не напрягала. Псина продолжала внимательно и терпеливо слушать его каждый вечер, будоражила ленивое тело хозяина на вечерние прогулки и доверчиво укладывала свою морду на его живот. Со своими мыслями проблем было больше.  
Как Тацуя поселился там почти двадцать пять лет назад, так там и остался.  
Первые три дня Тайга приходил с работы домой в сомнамбулическом состоянии; к компьютеру старался не прикасаться, плиту включал только для того, чтобы сразу же выключить и позвонить в ресторан с доставкой еды. Выбранный в ноябре этого года президент вещал что-то с экрана, иногда Тайга переключал его на музыкальный канал и возвращал обратно.  
Куда ж без разнообразия в этой жизни.  
На четвёртый день он встал перед дилеммой:  
— Мексиканская или китайская кухня? — спросил он серьёзно у Королевы Елизаветы. Лиззи, ожидаемо, не ответила, но махнула хвостом, показывая, что одобряет любой выбор хозяина. Тайга вздохнул. — Genial, bien, мексианская.  
Тайга замер, уже почти набрав номер. Кончики пальцев горели зудом, слово пытались заставить хозяина сделать что-то. Сердце билось о клетки рёбер бешенным ритмом, в животе закрутился узел тоски и ожидания… чего-то. Тайга сказал Королеве Елизавете и кому-то ещё, кто был в этой комнате — себе:  
— А знаешь, что? Нахер.  
Он подскочил, на ходу сбросил со своего тела пропотевшую футболку, подцепил со спинки стула рубашку в клетку и натянул на себя. Ноги упрятал за синими плотными джинсами и небрежно запихал телефон в задний карман. Вылетел из дома, заметив, как Уильям Эрл Траск — сосед, пьяница и просто замечательный человек, внимательно наблюдает за ним со своего участка, готовый, если что, настучать Абре о непристойном поведении мужа. Тайга не хотел давать ему поводов; кивнул головой в приветствии и быстрым шагом пошёл в своём направлении.  
В «Тобарде» его уже не было полтора года — точно. А всё равно нихера не изменилось. Джереми Эймс отсалютовал ему стаканом с виски, Джордж Ромни, который точно не портретист, а простой бармен, приветливо махнул ему рукой, а ставшая блондинкой Кейтлин Финч-Кларк счастливо расхохоталась, увидев его:  
— Мой тигр вернулся! — воскликнула она и повисла на его шее. Тайга усмехнулся.  
— С каких это пор я Ваш, миссис?  
Кейтлин беззлобно цокнула языком:  
— Знает же, что мисс, и всё равно продолжает издеваться. Поставь даме выпивки — в честь своего возвращения.  
— Без проблем. Джордж!  
Он подсел за столик к Эймсу и остальным из его компании; с ними Тайга всегда хорошо общался. Они спросили, как дела, как жизнь, но без особого энтузиазма, так что в ответ получили: дела идут, жизнь живётся. Говорили про президента, рыбалку, работу, малость — про футбол, Северную Корею и сиськи Кейтлин Финч-Кларк. Тайга легко вошёл в ритм их разговора, будто и не отсутствовал вовсе полтора года. Время здесь летело быстро, в отличие от одинокого времени, проведённого дома.  
Того Тайга и добивался. Этого и хотел.  
Рядом с туалетом его поймала мисс Финч-Кларк, почти трезвая и сексуально удовлетворённая. Она поправила воротник его рубашки и пригладила вечно растрёпанные волосы.  
— Ну, что?  
— Твой брат приходил, — просто сказала она. — Спрашивал, как твои дела. То-то я удивилась.  
На несколько мгновений Тайга забыл, как дышать.  
— Давно?  
— Да дня три назад, — пожала плечами Кейтлин. Острые соски её крупной груди торчали сквозь тонкую ткань серой блузы. Тайга отстранённо посмотрел на них.  
— Точно он, Кейтлин?  
— Такого, как он, я уж ни с кем не спутаю. Я люблю красивых мужчин.  
— А они любят тебя. Любят долго и сильно, — пробормотал Тайга. Кейтлин рассмеялась. — Куда он ушёл?  
— Откуда мне знать? Сам ищи. Найдёшь — приведи ко мне. Я не из тех, кто так просто сдаётся.  
Она подмигнула ему на прощание, а Тайга, позабыв о туалете, о своём пьяном состоянии, о ждущих за столом людях и о далёких Абре и Уиллоу, вылетел на улицу, прямо в разгар зимнего промозглого дождя. Его шатало из стороны в сторону — он так давно не напивался; мокрые волосы лезли в рот, а рубашка липла к телу. В ботинках хлюпало, Тайга думал: будет холодно.  
Ему не было холодно. Только тоскливо, тревожно и выжигающе пусто внутри.  
Призраки ходили по этой земле. Тайга видел одного: он сидел на крыльце его дома под дождём и натягивал на грудь тёмно-синий нелепый бомбер. Призрак растворился, когда Тайга потянулся к нему, исчез в дождливой мгле, но стоило отвернуть пьяный взгляд — появился за спиной, голосом, касанием и единственным источником тепла, солнцем в эту зимнюю ночь.  
— Я уже хотел уйти, — сказал Тацуя, и Тайга вновь повернулся к нему.  
Боялся произнести и слово. Замечательный человек Уильям Эрл Траск наблюдал за ним через окно своего дома, Тайга криво улыбнулся соседу и открыл входную дверь. Ступил внутрь и потянул за собой Тацую.  
Призраков, оказывается, всё-таки не существует.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — прохрипел Тайга.  
— Неправда.  
— Где ты был, чёрт возьми?  
— В Чиуауа. В Пасо-дель-Норте — Хуаресе; думал — сдохну там. В Токио, Окснарде, Лонг-Бич и…  
— И?  
Тацуя стянул насквозь промокшие ботинки, скинул бомбер и начал расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке. Выглядел так, будто ничего не случилось. Не произошло. Забежал после школы к лучшему другу Кагами Тайге, чтобы остаться на ужин.  
— В «скайпе». Там мне никто так и не написал.  
Он расстегнул рубашку наполовину, когда Тайга, переступив через его мокрые ботинки, притянул Тацую к себе за шею и поцеловал в мокрые мягкие губы, чувствуя, как греется и согревает.  
Тайга в этот момент не чувствовал ничего — ни тревоги, ни счастья, и от этого было по-настоящему… хорошо. Потому счастье рано или поздно исчезнет, а тревога не уйдёт никогда.  
— Какого хера ты тогда ушёл? — прошептал.  
— Я пробегал три квартала в твоих поисках, тогда, полтора года назад, мудила, — сказал громче.  
— До сих пор тебя… — замолк, прикрыв глаза.  
Тацуя открыл свои, всё такие же грязно-зелёные, пронзительные, и спокойно закончил:  
— Люблю. Это хорошее слово, Тайга, описывающее такое нехорошее чувство. Если б не оно, мы бы давно жили спокойной нормальной жизнью, позабыв друг о друге. А теперь нам по тридцать четыре года, и всего, чего я хочу — чтобы ты бросил свою жену, свою дочь, не свой город Лос-Анджелес и остался со мной, в Токио, да где угодно, но не здесь. Именно поэтому я ушёл тогда. Именно поэтому ты не должен был бегать три квартала в моих поисках.  
Тайга ткнулся носом в его шею, провёл им выше, по щекам и скулам, как слепой котёнок. Коснулся губами губ, облизал дождевую влагу и поцеловал глубоко и мокро.  
— Ненавижу тебя.  
— Неправда.  
Неправда.  
— Хочу тебя.  
— Правда.  
Правда.  
— Я люблю тебя, Тацуя.  
— Правда. — Голос дрогнул. — Будь она проклята. Иди сюда.  
Тацуя стянул с себя рубашку, уронил к мохнатым лапам недоумевающей Королевы Елизаветы и начал стягивать мокрую одежду с Тайги.  
Уильям Эрл Траск — замечательный пьяница и прекрасный сосед — открывал бутылку портвейна, сидя в своём доме, и жаловался на дождь, чёртова чинг-чонга Кагами Тайгу и свою жизнь. Думал, сосед приведёт к себе бабу покраше, а он привёл такого же узкоглазого дылду. Ну и хер с ними. Ничего интересного в этой жизни.  
* * *  
Они почти не разговаривали следующих четыре дня.  
Тацуя прятал своё лицо в ладонях, сгибе локтя, мягких простынях; укрывал рот за дрожащими пальцами, а губы — за белыми неострыми зубами. Словам не позволял вырываться наружу — и правильно делал, думал Тайга. Разговоры — он знал — не приведут ни к чему хорошему.  
Потому что если Тацуя скажет: брось свою семью и не свой город Эл-Эй и останься со мной, где угодно; Тайга так и сделает.  
Но Тацуя никогда не просил от него никаких жертв; и готовый к ним Тайга никогда их не приносил.  
Тайга любил с ним молчать. Их секс был простым и быстрым, им даже не нужно было заново изучать друг друга — память тела взяла своё. Тайга где-то читал, что любовь живёт три года. Тайга где-то слышал, что страсти спустя тринадцать лет быть не может. Тайга не хотел с этим спорить — лишь вывел для себя свои собственные понятия любви и страсти и остался этим доволен.  
У любви был голос Химуро Тацуи.  
У страсти был запах Химуро Тацуи.  
У тридцати четырёх лет было лицо не по годам морщинистого человека и желание бросить семью и не свой чужой город.  
К концу недели зазвонил телефон, на который Тацуя не обратил внимания. Тайга потянул к себе забытую вещь, нахмурился, глядя в экран, принял вызов. Чужие пальцы разгладили складки на лбу, чужие слова прошелестели над ухом: «Не хмурься».  
— Привет, па.  
Тайга прикрыл глаза. Улыбнулся.  
— Привет, радость, как у тебя дела? Обижаешь дедушку?  
Говорила Уиллоу по-взрослому серьёзно и от того — по-детски смешно. Тайга даже не пытался вслушиваться; просто слышал её высокий голосок и представлял, что дочь рядом, рассказывает про жёлтых медведей Кеннеттов и голубых птиц… а, чёрт, Тайга так и не узнал, как зовут голубых птиц.  
Он, наверное, готов был слушать её вечность, лишь иногда вставляя ничего не значащие простые фразы, когда Уиллоу вдруг замолкла, а после какого-то шуршания в трубке появился другой голос.  
— Отдыхаешь, мой тигр?  
Тайга открыл глаза.  
— Отдыхаю, — выдохнул он. — Но не сильно. Чтоб не расслабляться, знаешь.  
Абра чем-то щёлкнула.  
— А, — прошепелявила она. Видимо, из-за зажатой между губ сигареты. — Молодец, правильно. Маман очень жалеет, что ты не приехал.  
— Я тебя умоляю, — хмыкнул Тайга. — Да она там небось чечётку пляшет, что я остался дома.  
— Ты очень плохого мнения о моей маме, — сказала Абра без осуждения и хихикнула после затяжки. — Будем дома в четверг.  
— Послезавтра.  
— Угу. Послезавтра. Успей выпроводить своих баб. Чужих тоже.  
Тайга скосил глаза на безмятежно смотрящего в телевизор Тацую.  
— Как же. Обязательно. Пока.  
Тайга отложил телефон. Тацуя теперь смотрел не в телевизор — смотрел на Тайгу из-под длинных чёрных ресниц своими грязно-зелёными глазами, подсматривал под кожу, череп и читал чужие мысли. Шарил там — не в первый раз уже; улыбался чему-то. Тайга ушёл на кухню.  
— Послезавтра, — донеслось ему вслед.  
— Именно, чёрт возьми.  
Ему никогда не казалось, что эта неделя будет бесконечной, но реальность всё равно била под дых.  
В дальнем кухонном шкафчике, на верхней полке, докуда не дотягивалась Абра, пряталась непочатая бутылка не самого дорогого, но вполне приятного виски. Тайга вытащил её на свет божий, поставил на стол и начал задумчиво сверлить взглядом, выжидая, пока появится Тацуя.  
Он появился.  
— Напиваться — не лучшая идея, — сказал он. — Мы не для того столько молчали, чтобы потом напиться и высказать всё.  
— Мне похер, — честно ответил Тайга и ножом неаккуратно начал открывать бутылку.  
Тацуя смолчал — сходил за стаканами. Вернулся с чем-то, зажатым в кулаке — Тайга уже знал, с чем.  
— Лазал по шкафам.  
— Нашёл «Великого Гэтсби», розовый вибратор и справку об аборте. Шучу. Не было там «Гэтсби».  
Тацуя разжал кулак. Старое почерневшее кольцо на такой же почерневшей цепочке осветилось последним отблеском серебра и опять потухло. Тайга молча склонил голову и позволил старой цепи скользнуть по своей шее, кольцу — слегка ударить по грудной клетке, и от удара этого…  
Сердце заново забилось.  
Тайга сжал кольцо в кулаке, задержав дыхание на несколько мгновений. Перекатил круг между пальцами, дёрнул за цепочку. Тацуя смотрел на это с отстранённым интересом, зеркально повторяя его движения со своим кольцом.  
Они напились и занялись сексом — медленно, мучительно долго, с первым проникновением за множество последних лет — и Тайга почувствовал, что слова и фразы полностью перемешались в голову.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Неправда.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты бросил свою семью.  
Неправда.  
— Хамадан. Бывал когда-нибудь?  
— Нет.  
— Хотел бы побывать?  
— Нет.  
Неправда.  
Куда делась правда, Тацуя? Ты, конечно, и не слышал о внутренних дождях... А я насквозь промок.*  
Ладони Тацуи были влажными и дрожащими после их близости; он убирал пряди волос с лица Тайги и гладил его кожу, словно пытался заставить морщинки исчезнуть. Тайга засыпал в его руках, обнажённый, полный неясной тревоги.  
Абра уехала двадцать первого февраля.  
Значит, когда она приедет…  
Тацуи не будет.  
Когда Тайга увидит свою дочь, когда Тацуя уйдёт из его жизни — в Хамадан, Хуарес, Токио, куда-нибудь, когда приятный сосед Уильям Эрл Траск выйдет из запоя, чтобы заново в него зайти, придёт первый день весны.  
Тайга поднимет голову, слепо щуря глаза на яркий диск солнца; сорвёт со своей груди давящее непривычно тяжёлым серебро на толстой цепи, чтобы скормить его грязному водоёму не своего города Лос-Анджелеса, поцелует жену в щёку и подхватит Уиллоу на руки.  
И солнце это выместит из его груди пустую, выедающую изнутри тревогу, разгонит дождевые хмурые тучи. Тайга принесёт свою жертву — но не для Тацуи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Цитата из фильма "Сатанинское танго" Белы Тарра  
> "Зима тревоги нашей позади,  
> К нам с солнцем Йорка лето возвратилось..."  
> Шекспир, "Ричард III", перевод М.Л. Лозинского


End file.
